


rising sun

by stormy1990



Series: Dance of Luna&Sol [2]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy1990/pseuds/stormy1990
Summary: Life had been cruel to them all.The sun had set, the moon never risen.All of them carried their scars, but maybe there were people who could made them fade away?Another sunrise was about to begin!
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Tanaka Juri
Series: Dance of Luna&Sol [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619395
Kudos: 1





	rising sun

**Author's Note:**

> So as the first part of this series, this is also inspired by DECADANCE as the whole series is!  
> I will write one-shots about characters and situations here and there, so pls forgive me if it doesn't make too much sense in combination!   
> Thought it would be nice to write it this way instead of a long story from time to time!  
>  Have fun reading^^/

„I said leave me alone,“ Taiga hissed again, but the latter wouldn’t just do what he asked for and who could blame him? With every step Taiga was losing more blood and while the wound wouldn’t kill him there was also no way he could defend himself in his condition.

“If you could just tell me where you are heading I can bring you there and as soon as I am sure you are safe and your wound is treated I can leave,” Juri said stubborn and kept following the latter. But he kept his distance, because even in his bad condition Taiga was able to use his powers and Juri had seen in the fight before how much damage they can cause and he definitely didn’t want to experience them himself.

“Don’t you have anything better to do than follow me around?”

“No actually not…”

Juri’s direct reply made Taiga stop and look at him with an annoyed glance.

“What? I told you I can’t leave you alone in your condition.”

Taiga growled on hearing that again, but this time he didn’t kept moving, but finally gave in to his exhaustion and sat down on one of the big stones on the trail up the mountain. “Then let me ask you: Why can’t you leave me alone? I don’t even know you and I am pretty sure you don’t know me either!”

“You are right,” Juri said and leant against a tree close to the boy. “I was nearby hunting as I heard the fight or more like saw your lighting cut the trees. Really impressive by the way.”

Taiga rolled his eyes on the boy’s praising, but Juri ignored it and kept going. “So here is the thing. We all heard the legend. A power as bright as the sun, magic to protect the people in time of chaos! Well and we have a lot of chaos with this war going on, the king being killed and the whole country being between a revolution and self-destruction.”

“Nice fairytale lesson, thank you,” Taiga said and wanted to get up again, but this time Juri dared to step closer to the latter. Juri left his sword in its sheath, but Taiga drew his immediately and pointed it at the latter’s chest. The boy stopped, but kept a neutral expression.

“You know that it’s not a fairytale. You are the child of the sun! The magician this country has called for and waited for so long!”

“Trust me I am not someone you want to have around and I am definitely no one’s savior. Keep telling your legends to someone who believes in them.”

Taiga got up and turned away from the latter immediately, but before he could even put his sword back everything started spinning and he needed to stab the sword into the ground to stabilize himself. There was no way he could make it back to his hideout in this condition, but if he remained visible in the mountains then it was barely a matter of hours until he would get caught for good.

There was no time for him to decide what he was going to do though when the sword was suddenly taken out of his hand and when he was about to lose balance Juri took his arm and threw it over his shoulder.

“Do you like putting yourself into danger?” Taiga hissed at the other one.

“Am I in danger?”

“You are the one who praised my powers earlier. Do you really think I can’t hurt you just because you take away my sword?”

For the first time he saw an annoyed expression on the latter’s face as he started walking and dragged Taiga with him up the mountain. “I didn’t say I wouldn’t know that your powers can hurt me, what I asked was if you want to hurt me with them?”

For the first time Taiga was speechless and he kept moving with the latter’s help up the steep mountain path. Never had someone dared to get close to him since his powers had shown up. No one except his friends and they were no longer around, not that Taiga wanted them around. There was no path for them anymore to walk on together.

“If you don’t tell me where we are going I will keep dragging you up the whole mountain!” Juri said after Taiga had spaced out for a bit.

What was this feeling? Why did he feel so annoyed while he usually just ignored all the people around him no matter what they say to him or about him? It had been years since someone actually made him feel something in the first place.

“So, any direction?” Juri asked as he slowed down when their path ended at a fork. With an almost teasing expression Juri looked at him and before Taiga could control his own reaction he was pouting, which resulted in Juri bursting out laughing. “I didn’t know a dangerous magician like you could be so cute!”

Now Juri had definitely reached a point inside Taiga which he had completely forgotten about. He could feel the heat crawling up his cheeks and he looked away immediately. Embarrassment was something he hadn’t felt in years and while he could hear the other one chuckle he wasn’t as angry as he thought he would be.

“Left,” Taiga finally let out.

“Mhh,” was all that Juri let out before he randomly started humming and walked down the path on the left, still keeping a steady grip on Taiga so that he could easily follow along.

Whatever this weird feeling around the latter was, Taiga wasn’t sure if it meant trouble or not. Was he allowed to trust someone again? Shouldn’t he be more careful? But for now he couldn’t attack the latter, because no matter what, he had sworn to never use his powers for the wrong reasons ever again!


End file.
